charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
4x14 In Sickness and In Hell
Script triquetra flares on the screen. Prue (off screen): Previously on “''Charmed”.'' screen flashes white. Cut to scene of sisters in the attic from “Is There a Woogy in the House?” Phoebe: I’m beginning to wonder if I have a good one. (Prue and Piper stare at her.) Well, I am. I mean, up until now, I didn't even think I had a dark side. I mean, not any more so than anyone else. Prue: Yeah, well the important thing is the good side won out. Phoebe: Yeah, but I must have been more susceptible than either one of you, otherwise he wouldn’t of chosen me, right? Right? Piper: You were the only one that was born in the house, that makes you more connected to it. That spiritual nexus thing. Phoebe: That’s exactly my point. I could go either way. Good or evil. Kinda freaky. flashes white. Cut to the sisters and Leo in the attic in “Bride and Gloom” Phoebe: Oh, yeah, Leo, sorry we killed you. Leo: It's okay, Phoebe, it wasn't the real you. Or you, Piper. Prue: Wasn't it? I mean, on some level it was me. I felt it. They didn't just plant evil inside of me, or us, for that matter. There had to be something there for them to turn to begin with. Phoebe: Well, I gotta admit it, it was kind of fun. Piper: Phoebe... Phoebe: Well, it was fun for a while. I mean, to be able to do whatever we wanted whenever we wanted with no consequences. flashes white. Phoebe’s dream from [[4x08 Set in Stone]. bedroom. She sleeps, but not peacefully, she tosses and turns rather violently. We see her dream of the Underworld. The Source appears and stares at a circle of fire with Phoebe in the centre unconscious The Source: The seed has been planted. Let it rise in time. So shall it be. gasps awake sweating. She struggles to catch her breath. to Lilith telling Phoebe about The Covenant of the Source. to Phoebe trapping Grams’ soul and sending it somewhere. to Phoebe holding a doll and casting a spell on Cole cut to Phoebe walking into Lilith’s office Phoebe: Phoebe: I’m ready. I want you to initiate me and I want to learn from you. smiles. fades to black begins. Night time. The school in Lilith’s office. Phoebe sits on the floor cross-legged meditating. Lilith stands in front of her watching. Lilith: Do you feel the balance I described? Phoebe: Yes… I think so. Lilith: Then let’s try again. opens her eyes and slowly stands. She takes a deep breath and raises her arms slightly. She begins to levitate and rises until she is near the ceiling. Lilith: Does it feel okay? Phoebe: Yeah, feels fine. Lilith: Okay, now try both. braces herself and remaining in the air she holds out her hands. She produces two flames, one in each palm. Lilith: Good, now keep the balance inside. smiles as she successfully uses her conflicting powers in unison. Lilith: That’s great, you can come down now. lets the flames go out and slowly floats down to the ground. Phoebe: I did it; that was so cool. Lilith: You’ve come a long way in our practice. I think you’re ready for initiation. Phoebe: Should it be before or after the wedding? Lilith: Hmm, after. They’ll be quite a few things to prepare, you might struggle to split your focus so close to the big day. Phoebe: And Cole will be able to join us once we’re married? Lilith: Being bonded to you through the union will make him more susceptible to our ideas… but we will still have to teach him, so it’s pivotal that you keep in close to you. Phoebe: So leave the spell on him for now? Just to be safe. Lilith: I’d say so. I’m looking forward to seeing you in your dress, I’m sure you’ll make a beautiful bride. smiles. to the police station. Darryl struggles to keep up with ringing phones. Darryl: Could I get some assistance here please? fellow police officer rushes to Darryl. Police Officer: Sorry Morris, we might not be able to let you off for your friend’s wedding after all. Darryl: Are you kidding? I booked it off months in advance. Police Officer: Well I can’t stop you, but we could really use all the help we can get. We just got called about a hostage situation at a local college. Darryl: Tell me it’s not another… Police Officer: Yep, the gunman is threatening to kill the campus Wicca group… says he wants to president to pass laws to protect the kids from them. Just crazies attacking crazies! There’s bound to be more riots nearby. Darryl: Okay, just let me make one phone call. the entire precinct rumbles, a window breaks and a rock wrapped in a flaming rag lands on a desk, setting several objects on fire. Darryl: The hell? policemen, Darryl included run outside holding loaded guns. They are met by around ten people, some holding banners and placards. Mob leader: The police put the rights of the occultists before ours! They share the blame of why San Francisco is no longer safe for us, or our kids! mob cheer. Darryl: God help us all. sides charge at each other. -Opening Credits- Manor, morning. Phoebe is in bed and her alarm clock goes off. She awakens and picks up her cell phone from her bed side table. Phoebe: Hey, you awake? Cole: Yes, is there something you needed. Phoebe: No, I just wanted to make sure you know that I love you and that it’ll all be over soon. Just enjoy this day and let everyone see how strong out love is. Okay? Cole: Our love… I love you. Phoebe: It’ll be worth it, I promise. I’ll see you at the church. hangs up just as Prue and Piper burst into her room. Prue: Wedding day! and Piper jump on the end of Phoebe’s bed. Piper: Did you get a good night’s sleep Mrs. Turner? Phoebe: Oh please, it’s still Halliwell, you know Grams would vanquish me otherwise. Prue: Speaking of which, I’m sorry she can’t be there honey. Piper: We’ve tried summoning spells but we got nothing… guess the powers that be are stamping their feet about it still. Phoebe: That’s okay. She would’ve had to do her watching from the ether thing during the ceremony anyway; most of the guests are mortals after all. Prue: It’s cool that your principal is ordained, that worked out nicely. Phoebe: Yeah, I mentioned that I wanted a woman to officiate and she surprised me with the offer. Piper: Well dad booked a very swanky limo to take us to the church for eleven, so I’ll go make you some breakfast… Prue: Oh, I’ll help you; this day’s going to be tiring enough as it is. Piper (as they leave the room): I’ve been in bed the last two days, I’m fine. gets up and opens her closet, revealing a beautiful wedding dress hung up. to outside the police station. Several cops are wrestling mobsters to the ground and handcuffing them. Meanwhile, one of the mobsters sneaks into the station while they are distracted. He routes through paperwork and different desks until he sees a wedding invitation on Darryl’s desk. It has a picture of the triquetra at the top and sauys “You are invited to the wedding of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner.” He looks inside the card for the details and runs back out. to the Manor kitchen. Piper scrambles some eggs while Prue puts some bread in the toaster. Prue: Can you believe it, our baby sister getting married? Piper: Might take a while to sink in, I must admit. Prue: Huge life change. All the stuff I used to say about her having no sense of the future… she’s just spent the last few years proving me completely wrong. Good for her. Piper: Found the man of her dreams, found her dream job… not to mention becoming a kick ass witch. Prue: She’s come a long way. stops what she’s doing for a second and turns to Prue. Piper: Think you’ll ever get married? Prue (taken aback): Erm, well I guess it depends if I get to that point and who I’m with. Piper: You and Kelly seem to be going strong. Prue: Well if we’re talking about Kelly, marrying her wouldn’t be legal. Piper: First off, you never know how the world might have progressed by then and secondly you could have a Handfasting like I did. Prue: Okay, okay, slow down, where is this even coming from? Piper (pausing for a moment): I’m just happy seeing Phoebe take this huge life step and… it makes me happy thinking of what your future might be like too. Prue: Wait…this isn’t some morbidity thing is it? If I get married, you’ll be there. Piper (not sounding convinced): Oh yeah, sure I know. Just, you know, big day…emotional. Prue: Yeah. Besides, I haven’t even told anyone else about Kelly and I. I’ve been meaning to tell Phoebe, but with all the wedding prep, I guess I haven’t found the right time. Piper: Just remember it’s when you’re comfortable that matters. You’re only just getting used to it yourself. Prue: True. I guess I’m just worried Kelly will think I’m ashamed of us or something. It’s not an issue for her. Piper: She known for a while? Prue: Well apparently vampires generally aren’t concerned with gender, so yeah I guess so. Piper: Maybe you should air all this out, I’m sure she’ll understand. Prue: Right… come on now, the bride’s waiting for her breakfast and we’re on the clock. Piper: Yes ma’am. Oh and Prue… Prue: Yeah. Piper: If you do get married, make sure you tell me in advance so I have time to buy a motorcycle. Prue: Never gonna let that go are you? Piper (sinister grin): Nope. to Phoebe’s bedroom. Phoebe stands in front of her full length mirror wearing her wedding dress. Piper and Prue walk in with breakfast. Piper: Breakfast time! Prue: Oh wow! Phoebe (smiling emotionally): Sorry, just couldn’t wait. I’ll put a bathrobe over it while I eat. Piper: Oh sweetie, that dress is nothing to apologise for… ever. Prue: You look beautiful; even more so than usual. looks excited. Phoebe: The start of my new life. Everything’s about to change. fully understanding the implications of what Phoebe just said, Prue and Piper smile with excitement. to the police station. Darryl sits on a chair while a first aider treats a pretty serious looking wound on his upper right arm. Darryl: Seriously, I’ll be fine; I need to get to that hostage situation. First Aider: They’ll already dispatched a team out there, you can’t be dealing with something like that with an injury like this. Besides, I imagine there’s plenty of work to do writing up all these nut cases. first aider nods to the several mob members with various types of injuries sat on chairs handcuffed. Darryl looks at his desk. Darryl: Hey, um… do you see a wedding invitation on my desk anywhere? I could have sworn I put it there. first aider routes through the stuff on his desk with no success. First Aider: Hm, sorry don’t see anything. Apparently one of those crazies got in here and was routing through stuff though, so maybe it fell somewhere. looks panicked. Darryl: Pass me a phone. to a suburban household. A group of diverse individuals sit with drinks. An older man in a jacket and tie stands before them. Man: I have received information. Before being arrested, one of our team found a wedding invitation emblazoned with the same occult symbol we’ve seen before. Now they go so far as to make a mockery of marriage, one of our most sacred institutions! He has given us the location, I say we picket the ceremony and make ourselves heard! crowd cheers. The man smiles. to the church. Cole, Leo and Victor wait in a room. Leo: You ready? The sisters should be here soon. nods silently. Victor: Oh don’t look so scared. All the stage fright will be worth it, I promise. lays a hand on Cole’s shoulder and guides him out the room. Leo follows. to outside the church. A limo pulls up and Phoebe gets out, followed by Prue, Piper and Kelly. Piper: Here we are sis, your big day. Phoebe: I’ve gotta get inside, I’m too excited. rushes for the door. Prue smiles. Piper: I’ll see you guys in there. Prue: Yeah we’ll just be a second. leaves and Prue turns to Kelly Prue: You okay? We haven’t really gotten a chance to speak since last time I saw you. Kelly: Yeah I’m okay… looks unconvinced. Kelly: Okay, so there was some stuff your dad said, but it’s not like he knew any better. It’s stupid. Prue: What did he say? Kelly: Just talking about the future. How he’d love for you to find the right guy someday. Like I said, it’s stupid. sighs Prue: No it isn’t. I’m sorry, I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed, I just haven’t found the right time to tell people with everything that’s been going on. Kelly: No, I get it. It’s when you feel comfortable that matters. I’m just so happy to be with you I feel like shouting it from the roof tops… but then I don’t have family reaction to worry about, that ship sailed. smiles. Prue: I’m proud to be with you, you’re one of the best things to happen to me in years. I promise, I’ll tell people soon; you shouldn’t have to feel like you’re hiding. smiles and Prue gives her a quick kiss on the lips. Prue: Let’s go inside. links arms with Kelly and the turn towards the church entrance. To Prue’s surprise, she sees Victor stood at the door looking at them; having been greeting family members and friends. He looks surprised and awkwardly looks away pretending not to have seen anything when he realises Prue has noticed him. in the limo, we see that Prue’s phone has fallen under the car seat. It vibrates, but of course nobody hears. to inside the church. Piper sits beside Leo. Leo: You look beautiful. Piper: Thank you and you look very handsome. Leo: You used to the scarves now? Piper: Oh yeah, you have no idea how much time I save managing it. Leo: You amaze me. kisses her. Piper: I’d better go and be bridesmaidy. Piper leaves, Kelly moves in next to Leo. stands at the altar with a bouquet and Piper stands beside her. Piper spots Cole looking very nervous. Piper (whispered to Prue): Is Cole gonna throw up or is it just me? Prue: I don’t think he does so well in front of a crowd. Or it could be that spell he was under. Phoebe said she managed to get rid of it, but maybe there’s some residual weirdness left over. Piper: Did she get any idea who could’ve done it? Prue: No, but we can deal with that tomorrow. enters from another room and stands before the wedding party. She signals for music and a melody begins to play. Phoebe, arms linked with Victor, begins to walk down the aisle. She smiles at Cole and he obediently smiles back. She meets him at the altar. Victor kisses her cheek and moves to the side. Lilith: Dearly beloved, we are gathered… ceremony is interrupted by a loud bang from outside. Voice from outside: Protect the institution of marriage! looks worried. Phoebe shakes it off. Phoebe (to Lilith): Ignore it, carry on. Several voices from outside: Protect the earth from the rise of the occult! Protect the earth from the rise of the occult! Protect the earth from the rise of the occult! prepares to go outside. Phoebe (angrily): No! I’m going. Piper: But Phoebe it’s not safe! Phoebe (storming back up the aisle): If I’m not back in five minutes come and get me. looks worried and frustrated. to outside the church. Phoebe storms through the front entrance and fights her way through a thick mist of smoke from a smoke bomb set off. She sees the crowd still chanting the same line, but when they see her, they stop for a moment. Leader: Look everyone. She even has the audacity to where white! Phoebe: Who are you? Leader (aggressively): We’re the only ones standing between your kind and our city! We won’t let despicable occultists like you destroy our values and safety! Phoebe: You pitiful little bastards. You’re the ones who’ll destroy everything; this city, this world. It’s ignorant, hateful scum like you that stop any real progress from developing! crowd shouts profanities at her, until one of them throws a stone that hits Phoebe’s face. She sees blood dripping from her nose and looks with fury in her eyes at the mob as they continue jeering. Phoebe (furious scream): Damn you! throws out both her arms and two jets of fire spurt from her palms. She lets out a ferocious cry of rage as the mob is engulfed in flames. Just as this is happening; Prue, Piper, Leo, Kelly and Victor come out of the church and see what is happening. The mob screams and the fire lets out an explosion which when cleared leaves nothing but several piles of ash. Everyone is absolutely horrified. Piper: Oh my God! Prue: What was that? runs out of the church too. Prue: Phoebe what did you do? runs to Phoebe’s side. Phoebe turns to face her family and her eyes are revealed to be black. Smoke still seeps from her palms after her attack. She looks dazed, but determined. Phoebe: Your way isn’t working! Do you see that now? Leo: What’s not working Phoebe? Talk to us. Phoebe: I’m going to save this world, the way it’s meant to be! and Piper look on in shock. Phoebe: You should stay out of my way! takes a pocket mirror and flips it open. Phoebe and Lilith dissolve into green light and are absorbed through the glass. The mirror drops on the ground once they are gone. Prue: What just happened? What happened to her? Piper: Oh God. Leo: Okay let’s not panic, whatever has happened, we’ll fix it. Why hasn’t Cole come out? Piper (hyperventilating): Oh God! collapses and Leo catches her. Everyone gathers around her frantically. Prue: Somebody call 911! strokes Piper’s cheek Prue (clearly freaking out): You’ll be okay baby, everything’s going to be okay. to the Covenants meeting hall. Several robed figures wait by candle light. Phoebe and Lilith materialise through a wall mirror. Phoebe: We left Cole, what do we do? Lilith: We will get Cole. We will go for him and perform the union ceremony here. But first my child, it’s time for your initiation, so that you may take full advantage of the power you have been blessed with. You’re going to need it my dear. guides Phoebe to the centre of the room. The robed figures begin to chant in an eerie, unrecognisable language and circle around her holding lit candles. -To be Continued- Fashion The-most-Beautiful-Wedding-Dress-Ever.jpg|Phoebe's wedding dress fashionable-design-charmeuse-sweetheart-a-line-bridesmaid-dress-lb429.jpg|Bridesmaid dress worn by Prue and Piper a207918140cbb5fd0f886e_m.jpg|Scarf worn by Piper Most-Popular-and-Fashionable-Bridesmaid-Dresses-in-2011_clip_image005.jpg|Dress worn by Kelly